There are several real time factors that influence the accuracy of weaponry and their fire control devices.
Existing fire control devices use ballistic tables and metrological sensors to calculate a predicted hit point (gunner aiming point). Also, some fire control devices allow for users to input manual drift and elevation offsets, but these offsets are generally linear offsets. Further, fire control devices often provide inaccurate aim points because a limited number of inputs are taken into consideration while calculating the aim points.
Existing wind sensing methodologies such as LIDAR and Doppler radar are too expensive to be incorporated into ground combat systems. Also, during the flight of the projectile, different wind conditions exist at different elevations, thus it is not effective to use a wind sensor at the fire control device as the wind conditions at the firing location are different from wind conditions on the in-flight projectile. Further, the trajectory of some projectiles makes it problematic to use wind sensors.
Chemical tracers have been used in ammunition for many years, but use of chemical tracers induces drag that negatively affects projectile ballistics. Further, chemical tracers do not allow precise measurement of the projectile time-location.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,969 discloses a wind and target motion correction method for an airborne fire control system; however, the patent does not describe any method for correcting wind errors in ground combat systems.
The U.K. patent number GB 2,107,835 relates to a method and a device for correcting subsequent firing of a projectile from a weapon. However, the disclosed system is limited to the firing of the projectiles having a flat trajectory only, excluding its use for long range firing, and it does not take into account certain factors, such as errors due to gun jump or the like.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,239,377 relates to a method and a device for determining a second range to a target based on data observed from a first range to the target. The method uses computer programs to calculate second range to the target using sensors such as a laser range sensor and a tilt sensor. However, practical considerations, such as atmospheric conditions, limit the accuracy of calculated solutions. Thus, there is a need to take into account real time observed data to improve the precision and accuracy of a fire control device.
In summary, there is a need for using real time data in weaponry systems to provide an improved ballistic control.